


Wake me up when it's all over

by YuruzuG



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Songfic, teamTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuruzuG/pseuds/YuruzuG
Summary: Pain will be gone when we wake up.





	Wake me up when it's all over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy-birthday songfic for Anthony Edward Stark. The song is "Wake me up" by Avicii, i miss him so much :(

 

A broken heart could live through frozen since even ice couldn't freeze it more. Fixed could the broken armor, but the scar of heart could no longer be healed, he endeavored to sit up and half-lie down, looked around then still at the damaging helmet. They left, after what they had done, as if every mistake could be tolerated by just forgetting and fists. Perhaps there are minor of people who had just found out the culprit couldn't avoid anger to punch, consequently boom the officer kick his ass, left only one explanation for all, "He's my friend." _Then am I not your friend, Rogers?_

_**Feeling my way through the darkness**_  
_**Guided by a beating heart**_

To be on the level he was not a lucky one, in a rose-tinted way he was a conqueror than the chosen one. Usually, the chosen one is likely to be acknowledged which steps in a right direction that less blood, sweat and tears; therefore, his life was just a series of hurtfulness as same as he was a must-stop-by customer of darkness. Such surprising that he still lives by now but no turn psycho. Give then receive, but why more lost than gets; he sacrificed either, but to receive back was just more lost. First thought to be the vanguard, he ended in a sacrificial pawn who stand out for all mistakes even though it wasn't his fault, or even they so-called his contribution is normal; as if that bunch of shit is his duty. Even if it's his fault, that was not only him ALONE, all roads lead to Rome: **His fault**.

_You're so brave, so quiet, everyone forgets that you're suffering._

_**I tried carrying the weight of the world**_  
_**But I only have two hands**_

Not even once he had questioned them who he placed as trustworthy people for what they had done since they have never tried to understand and too coward to take responsibility themselves. Clearly, they need someone, someone to stand out and be the one to be blamed at. In some sporadic times he preferred those "actual" villains to those in-the-name-of-justice, who the more they do justice to others the more mischief and hiding behind their masquerade. _Bullshit!_

_**Life's a game made for everyone** _

The bone-chilling wind of the polar land like boisterous spears were darting, thrusting the walls and piles, piercing the floor where the tiny ice glass cover. _The only feeling now is just frostbitten._ At the moment, he lied on the floor, the Mark was still up without the helmet, which was broken, those tiny ice horns started melting slowly flowing to his wounds which had congealed. When there was too much pain, it conversely less painful, wintry was pretty helpful. Fortunately, he had called for Happy before came here while Rhodey had not been healed by now. Now just need to wait for the helicopter to come. He had got the shield back, accordingly must take that prehistoric brick along either, though he did not content with much. This weekend he was going to have a rest. Rest and relaxation, such as spent an early morning doing exercise. He had been too exhausted.

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

He had come back to the new Avenger Agency, with a slack shaky arm, moreover, had to wear a cast. The ensuing lost of Jarvis, even Ultron, was what he got after the battle. Maybe Banner was right from the beginning, though God only knew where the hell he was at, that they were a chemical mixture made chaos which every substance against the others, a time-bomb waiting to explode. The connection between Avengers, sadly, was as thin as a piece of glass that no matter how intact it looked, the cracks had been deeper and deeper day by day. When drifts could not be healed anymore, it's time to separate. That was they were in.

_**All this time I was finding myself**_  
_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

Times flew, his nightmare, worst nightmare, had finally become truth, it happened. Not until had this war had they doom to fail, the Civil War had eroded their power severely. This time, conversely, he wasn't the only one got hurt yet it was a lesser of two evils, which was the loss which went deeper. Above all the pain that surrounding, the darkness had covered his heart.

_**I didn't know I was lost**_  
_**I didn't know I was lost**_

Those are their last words, to him, both of them. Stephen had calmed him down by calling his name, calling him _"Tony"_ instead of _"Stark"_. How strange it was, which was the name people always called him, never had an unknown feeling had been burning to erupt from the bottom of his heart when it was softly thickly spoken by his husky voice, though it was too late. He could not tell what had he really seen in those results, but those lines of him helped him realized that in the end, he had found someone as his soulmate. Just simple lines, but enough to settle down not to dash or his anger which he gave the Time Stone to big ugly purple Grimace. They had just met, however, officially about 2 hours ago, he fancied moments they had been sassing each other like two kids, fighting together, flirting maybe, it's good to have a soulmate. Unfortunately, it was too late, not until he gone did he realize... Only left the Cloak, the emptiness in his heart could not be filled again.

_**And love is a prize** _

And Peter, the boy rushed into his lap when he knew his decease would come. Panicked and fear, the boy clung to him like begging not to take him away. He sobbing, his tremulous cri de coeur " _I don't want to go, please, I don't want to go Mr. Stark."_  He was so young, so pure, he joined battle with enthusiasm and pureness without hesitating. His first great battle was so fierce that end with sacrifice, including himself. Until his very last moment, the boy still kept his eyes on him, he fell in the ground, lied out his arms, looked straight to him, " _I am sorry, Tony, I am sorry."_ came out and he vanished. He was gone, out of his life, his light had gone. His dead soul had just sparked for a while now had faded away.

_Did you know how much every single word you said stratch my heart. Fierce painful.  
I could not keep our promise that I will protect you. The one must apologize is me, Peter._

_**All this time I was finding myself**_  
_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

...  
_  
"TONY! TONY!"_

_"Iron dad! IRON DAD!"_

_"TONY!"_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_  
_**All this time I was finding myself**_  
_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

_**"Welcome back, Tony. You're alright now."** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic i wrote when i listened to the cinematic cover of the song, so the mood might a little different, you still can listen to the original song though. My first fic, also I wrote not in English at first but another because English is not my first language, therefore, feel free to tell me the mistakes :)  
> Bonus: This is the cinematic cover which is awesome: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOjIa5PLqDo  
> And the original awesome as well http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI


End file.
